The Past Will Come Back To Haunt You
by LemonSticksBlahhh
Summary: Ally's the new girl in school and is planning on keeping herself to herself but when a man hears her singing he asks her to sing at his bar. Well you'd think that would be a good thing but instead it lands her in the private world of Austin Moon and lets just say he's not happy about it and neither is she.


**Summary: Ally's the new girl in school and is planning on keeping herself to herself but when a man hears her singing he asks her to sing at his bar. Well you'd think that would be a good thing but instead it lands her in the private world of Austin Moon and lets just say he's not happy about it and neither is she.**

**Hope You Enjoy!**

* * *

"NO I DON'T WANT TO GO!" I screeched like a child as I gripped on to my bedroom door.

"Sweetie...Suck it up you are going to school!" She snapped.

"I HATE SCHOOL!" My Mum groaned and let go of my waist and I fell to the floor.

"You're Allyson and that's final now get ready for you first day at school!" She snapped placing a hand on her hip.

"Why did we have to move from Texas to Miami I hate it here" I screeched.

"Quit your yapping and get ready" My Mum made her exited and slammed my bedroom door I sighed and I got up off the floor and dragged myself over to my draws I pulled out some skinny jeans a black tank top and a brown jacket. I shuffled to my bathroom and I put on some mascara and lip gloss and I let my hair fall in curls. I dived under my bed and pulled out my black military boots and grabbed my black rucksack. My plan for school was to not socialise...Odd I know but I have never done well in social situations since we moved here which was only a week ago but believe me I've had so many I mean I went to the shops and I managed to full in the fountain talk to a boy then throw up all over him (yes I did I really did) I would prefer to be alone and keep things to myself. When we moved here everyday I have argued with Mum and Dad because apparently it's my fault that we had to move...Well it is but I'm not going to give in so they can win the argument. What I did was I got a bad reputation...A very bed reputation...Well that's in the past now so at this new school I have decided that I'm going to be a loner it suits me better than anything else, hopefully no stuck up popular girls will try to pick on me, not because I'm scared of them it's just that the last one that I got in a fight with ended up in hospital...See bad reputation!

"ALLY YOUR GOING TO MISS THE BUS!" My mum screeched from downstairs I sighed and I ran down the stairs I decided to have no breakfast and I ran out the front door, the bus stop was at the end of the street I walked over casually and there was about 20 other people there that was good because I hate when you get on the bus and it's only you because people just stare at you...Oh and also I have a new rule for traveling on the bus, always I mean always sit near the front not at the back because bad, annoying, irritating things happen there! People were pushing each other, laughing, arguing, talking and there was a few loners like me just stood alone cringing when someone was almost pushed into them. The squeaking sound of the bus pulling up caught my attention. People ran on the bus and I slowly followed behind they all ran straight to the back and I found a seat right near the front I flopped into the seat and placed my bag on the seat next to me as a sign for someone else not to sit there I pulled my song book out of my bag and I started to write away, writing lyrics here and there and putting my thoughts inside. Singing is something that I have always loved and writing the songs is even better. More and more people came on the bus as we stopped of at the stops I rolled my eyes at some of the popular Jocks and Cheerleaders who I could already tell were spoilt to the bone. I've received several looks from people properly because I'm fresh meat which bothers me a lot because people are going to try to speak to me.

When the bus finally stopped at school I waited till everyone had sprinted off the bus so I could make a not so embarrassing exit. I placed my hands on the straps of my rucksack and I strolled into the school I was told that some kid was going to be showing me around today and being my 'Buddy' I laughed when my mum told me and she said she was being serious. Dez was his name and he was meant to meet me by Computer Room 2 I have no idea where that was so I went wandering around until I was on the second floor and saw a mop of ginger hair standing by the door that is labelled Computer Room 2, he was tall and skinny he was wearing a very colorful top...He looked like a clown I walked over and he looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey I'm Dez you must be Ally right?" He was really happy and jolly it made me want to barf.

"Yeah I'm Ally" I said.

"Okay now I was given your timetable and here it is" He handed me the piece of paper which I quickly scanned over...First lesson Maths...OH COME ON! I suck at Maths I mean I really really suck at it what a good way to start my first day.

"Thanks" I spoke he started to walk off so I followed until we came to a locker.

"This is your locker and in this envelope is your code I wasn't allowed to look for security matters" He passed me the envelope and I opened it up and put my code in and my locker opened.

"Your locker is by me...Lucky you" He leaned against the lockers and he smiled at me.

"I was wondering maybe I could take you out sometime-" Dez was interrupted when someone opened a locker behind him.

"Desmond you stand no chance with a girl like her" He muttered as he dug around in his locker Dez rolled his eyes and smiled at me again.

"So dinner?" He asked winking at me.

"Okay I'm just going to put this out there I am Ally Dawson and you clearly don't know me and I'm going to fill you in on a little I do not like social situation I hate getting into conversation's with people I want to be left alone and worst of all...Hit on me again and I will cut you!" I saw a mop of blonde hair shoot out from the locker from behind Dez he was raising an eyebrow at me.

"Sorry Ally" Dez muttered.

"Hey no problem it's an easy mistake to make" I smiled at him sweetly then started to put things into my locker as the bell rung I could still feel the burn of the blonde kid staring at me I turned towards him. "Can you please stop staring at me it's kind of...You know...Damaging my mood" Dez laughed at my comment and turned to look at the blonde kid. The blonde kid smiled at me.

"Aw how cute...If anything you are damaging my mood okay just you being near me makes me want to exercise my up chuck reflexes!" My jaw dropped.

"I must say Mop Head that is very rude!" I shut my locker and turned to him he opened his mouth to say something and I butted in. "Late for class!" I kicked my back leg up a bit and walked off. I found the Maths room really easily with help from my map when I got there people were already sat down and the teacher was talking to them...Great they are all going to stare at me. I pushed the door open and the teacher turned to me as did all the class.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"I'm new here and I'm in this class" I whispered, she smiled at me and she pointed to a spare desk that was at the back and I started to walk over when some dude near me decided to make a comment "Look at that ass!" He said and people wolf whistled at me and I blushed as I went over to the seat and slumped down sinking into the chair, some people were still looking at me and I really hated it. Then the teacher went back to teaching then the blonde kid from earlier walked through the door.

"Sorry I'm late Mrs Barnes!" He muttered and he looked up over at me and he smiled I rolled my eyes as he walked over and sat by me. "It's nice to have a buddy that I can sit by in Maths now" He whispered so Mrs Barnes couldn't hear.

"I'm not your Buddy!" I snapped trying to focus and the lesson.

"You want to be my Buddy" He said smugly.

"Whatever you say Mop Head" I looked back up at Mrs Barnes taking in her information.

"My name is Moon Austin Moon" I rolled my eyes as he copied James Bonds famous line.

"I really didn't want to know your name" I muttered.

"Trust me your be screaming my name soon" He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I tutted at his sexually remark...What a Jerk!

"I wouldn't count on that" I mumbled.

"Oh yes you will all the girls fall for me" He said smugly.

"Well I'm not going to be one of them!" I snapped he rolled his eyes.

"You will" He sung.

"Let's get this straight I don't want to talk to you so please keep your trap shut" I growled as I turned away from him and focused on Mrs Barnes I think he finally got the message as he stopped talking to me.

* * *

I walked over to my locker and flung it open I threw my bag in there and then slammed the door shut in anger...I mean I just walked into the Cafeteria and guess what I get boys attempting to speak to me then Austin Moon threw his whole lunch at me and everyone in the Cafeteria started to laugh and me being the special person I am I forgot to pack some spare clothes so I have to go home I'm leaving my bag in my locker because I don't have any homework so I'm alright even though I'm missing my last lesson. The bell rung and everyone left lunch and started to go to their last lesson I pushed in and out of people trying to exit the school. People pushed me back by the shoulder budging me I started to feel very claustrophobic until I felt someone grab my wrist and pull me out the crowd and into and empty classroom I let out a scream until I looked up to see a guy who was taller than me and had tanned skin who also had a head of brown hair.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you it just you looked like you were a bit claustrophobic out there" I gave him a little smile.

"Thank you..."

"Dallas my name is Dallas and you are?" He asked smiling at me.

"Ally Dawson" I said trying not to make eye contact with him because this situation is already making me feel uncomfortable...Curse my unsociable traits I hate you!

"Oh you're the new girl that everyone has been on about" He stated.

"Yep that's me" I gave him a thumbs up.

"I heard Austin Moon threw his lunch down you"

"Yeah he did he's a jerk!" I replied.

"Oh I know he is" He replied and I smiled the awkward feeling that I get when meeting new people started to disappear.

"Do you want me to walk you to your class?" He asked.

"I'm fine I'm going back home now need to change" I replied as I went for the door.

"Well it was nice meeting you Ally" He spoke after me I turned and looked over my shoulder.

"Yeah it was nice meeting you to Dallas" I gave him a tiny smile then I walked out the classroom, the corridor's were deserted now that everyone was in their lessons I walked out of school and started to head home. That Dallas kid he was...Nice he removed some of the awkwardness that I felt around him when he agreed with me about Austin sometimes I really do wish there was a cure to my social issues in my old school I was comfortable around everyone I had grown up with most of the people since we were all in diapers so moving away and meeting people I don't know it makes me feel somewhat out-of-place and I can't cope with it but Dallas he certainly had something in him that made me feel comfortable so go him he's lucky not many people have that effect on me. Austin Moon makes me feel so uncomfortable I've known him for a day and his uncalled for remarks make me feel all weird inside not weird as in 'I think I like him' I mean it's a 'you actually make me want to be sick' feeling. Let's just hope that I can make it through my last year of school then I can 'spread my wings' as my mom says.

* * *

I walked up my drive and I opened the front door.

"MOM!" I shouted and my voice bounced off the walls I wandered into the kitchen.

"Hello?" I sung looking around guess they're both at work, I opened one of the cupboard's and pulled out the cookie jar I took one out then walked upstairs to my room when I got up there I took my dirty top off and slipped my baggy grey jumper on then I took my jeans off and replaced them with black shorts I flopped down onto my bed and sighed. "What a day" I mumbled then my phone started to ring I saw it lying on my bedroom floor and I looked at the caller ID it was Trish.

"Trish!" I explained.

"Ally look outside your bedroom window" She spoke quickly.

"O-Okay" I stuttered as I walked over, I pulled the window open and my eyes landed on Trish standing on my drive. "What are you doing here?" I asked completely confused.

"I moved here!" She shouted up to me.

"When!?" I squeaked.

"Yesterday I begged my mom and she said yes I like Miami better than Texas" A smile spread across my face.

"Are you going to come down and give me a hug or not?" I laughed as I sprinted across my room then downstairs and out the front door I ran right up to Trish and trapped her in a tight hug.

"I'm so glad your here I felt so lonely today not knowing anyone at school" I said as we pulled away. "I am also going to help you get over your social issues Ally I get that you knew most of the group in Texas since we were all in diapers but you need to start making new friends" I nodded my head at her then pulled her into my house. We both slumped down onto the couch and started talking then Trish said something that completely took me off guard.

"Elliot's been asking about you"

"Oh him well I don't really care" I replied as I held one of the cushion tight to my chest.

"Don't be scared Ally I told him not to come or we'll call the police" She explained and she put her hand on my arm.

"Yeah but that's not going to stop him"

"Maybe you should tell your mum and dad about it?" She suggested and I shook my head violently.

"Never they can't know not now not ever it would destroy them" I explained and Trish nodded her head.

"Do you need a hug?" She asked and I nodded my head and she pulled me into her.

* * *

Trish left after we finished hours of gossiping and I completely forgot about school...My mum's going to kill me when she finds out! I began dancing to the music on the radio and might I say I'm an amazing dancer I could wipe the floor with all these so-called professional dancers.

"I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones. Enough to make my systems blow. Welcome to the new age, to the new to the new age, to the new age" I sung as I swayed to the beat.

"Beautiful" A deep voice said then I screamed and turned around to see a man sat in my window.

"Who the hell are you!" I snapped and he smirked.

"I own a bar and I'd love for you to be my entertainment there" He stood up and walked closer.

"How did you get in?" I asked.

"Well I heard you singing so I saw a ladder lying in your yard so I grabbed it and climbed up and here I am" He explained then lay down on my bed.

"You like to make yourself at home don't you?"

"Sorry I do that a lot" He said. "So what do you say?"

"I'm not sure I don't even know you?" I replied.

"The names Nick Charles you?"

"Ally Dawson"

"Nice so what do you say it's good money £100 a night" My eyes widened and I smiled.

"Okay then I will" It was his turn to smile then he jumped off my bed.

"I will see you at six so you can do a quick practice with the band" He walked over to the window.

"What bar is it?" I asked as he climbed out the window.

"Charles Delight its downtown" He then disappeared.

"I have no idea where that is and what kind of name is Charles Delight for a bar?" I spoke out loud to myself. "Now I've just got to explain to mum and dad well that should be hard"

* * *

"Please!" I begged and my mum shook her head.

"No way I'm not having my daughter hanging around drunk men all night" She explained.

"You've always wanted me to get a job now I've got one!" I exclaimed and she tutted.

"Honey let her go" My dad replied and she crossed her arms.

"It's £100 a night that's a lot of money for a few hours" I explained and my mum rolled her eyes.

"Fine okay!" She snapped and I jumped out my seat and hugged her.

"Thank you!" I squealed.

"Now go change we'll drop you off" She said and I nodded my head and walked upstairs to my room.

"What to wear?" I flung my wardrobe open and tapped a finger against my chin. "I need something pretty but not looking like I'm trying to hard" Then I saw my purple dress and leather jacket. "Just what I'm looking for!" I pulled them out and got changed then I grabbed my black boots and walked downstairs.

"Wow you look beautiful honey!" My mum squealed.

"Thanks so can we go now?" I asked and they both nodded their heads and we left.

* * *

"There she is my little star!" Nick exclaimed when I walked in. I looked to see the band messing around on stage and the place was empty. "We don't open for another 30 minutes so go up there and practice!" I nodded my head and walked onto the stage.

"Your Ally right?" The drummer asked.

"Yeah that's me" I replied.

"Okay so Nick wants you to sing four songs while the bars packed then a few more before the bar closes so you can do whatever you want in between the break" He explained and I nodded my head.

"What songs you got?" The guitarist asked and I pulled out a piece of paper of the songs that I'd made a list of when Nick left. "Oh I like these songs you've got a good taste" I smiled then he handed me a microphone. "Let's practice then!"

* * *

I sat at the bar whilst Nick was serving drinks to people. I'm waiting for the bar to get packed so I can get up and perform and in my eyes it is packed but according to Nick it's not packed enough so I've just got to sit and wait whilst drunk men stare at me!

"A beer please" I looked to see Dallas leaning against the bar then he locked eyes with me and his mouth fell open a little. "What are you doing here!" He snapped and I jumped.

"I'm performing what are you doing here?" I retorted.

"Nothing" He replied then Nick placed a beer in front of him.

"You may be my new star but stop harassing one of my top customers him and his gang bring me good business with all the drinks they buy" Nick explained.

"Austin's the leader-" He stopped. "I've said too much!" He walked off and I watched him walk all the way across the bar to a round table he began talking and doing drastic hand actions then they all turned around to look at me and I saw Austin remove his blacked out sunglasses and his gaze burned into me.

"Nick I think I'm in trouble" I muttered.

"I know I mean if you get on the wrong side of them you might as well just kill yourself now" He explained and looked at him.

"Seriously!" I squeaked and he nodded his head.

"Oh it's time to get up and perform" He nudged me and I shook my head.

"Can't do it" I said.

"Yes you can I watched you practice you're going to be amazing" He replied and I shook my head again.

"I forgot I've got stage fright!" I shot up and walked out the doors into the dark night I stormed down the street and I looked back to see Austin Moon was walking after me. "I'm leaving!"

"What were you doing there!" He snapped.

"I was Nick's new star!" I replied sarcastically.

"Why were you at a bar like that!" He snapped again and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why are you in a bar like that!" I snapped back. "What's wrong with the bar anyway?"

"About ten people have been killed there because bar fights break out and you could get killed!" He exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"Since when do you care you've already made perverted comments towards me and threw all your lunch on me!" I retorted then I turned away and began to walk off.

"Ally!" He shouted.

"I'm leaving!" I snapped then I rounded the corner and headed home.

What's going on? Why's Austin and Dallas at a bar I mean I have a reason! Why does he care about me getting killed! I'd really love know! I'm really confused! Okay Ally your stressing yourself out just forget that it ever happened!

* * *

**Hope you like it!**

**Tell me if you want me to continue?**

**Please review!**


End file.
